Zico
Perfil thumb|250px|Zico *'Nombre:' 지코 / Zico *'Nombre real:' 우지호 / Woo Ji Ho *'Profesión:' Cantante, Rapero, Bailarín, Modelo, Compositor, Productor y MC. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Mokpo, Sudogwon, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 182cm *'Peso:' 65kg *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Virgo *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Mono *'Familia:' Padres y hermano mayor ₩uno *'Agencia:' KOZ Entertainment (Corea del Sur). Carrera 'Pre-Debut' Nació en Mapo, Seúl, el 14 de Septiembre de 1992, asistió a la Escuela Secundaria de Música de Seúl para graduarse en la licenciatura de "Interpretación Vocal", pasó un año estudiando en el extranjero, Canadá y China, además de tres años en Japón. Empezó su carrera en el ambiente underground, en sus comienzos utilizo el nombre artístico 'Nacseo' (en coreano garabato) y fue parte brevemente de un grupo de hip-hop (cuyo nombre no fue mencionado) junto a RM. Promocionó como 'Nacseo' en la escena hip-hop/underground japonesa junto a los equipos 'Dope Squad' y 'Undisputed'. 'Debut' En 2009, debutó oficialmente en un dúo con Park Kyung llamado The Harmonics" en Corea con el sencillo digital 'The Letter. Ese mismo año se unió a Stardom Entertainment. El 15 de abril de 2011, debutó como el líder de Block B, con su primer sencillo promocional ''Freeze'. Y produjo '''Welcome to the Block' el mini album debut del grupo. 'Debut Como Solista' El 7 de octubre de 2014, Zico publicó un sencillo debut titulado 'Tough Kookie' con Don Mills. El 13 de Febrero del 2015, Zico se graduó del Instituto de Medios y Artes Dongh-ah. Temas para Dramas *Shine Your Star (junto a O3ohn) Prod. para Mr. Sunshine (2018) *''Sick'' (junto a So Jin) tema para Mask (2015) *''Oasis (junto a PIA)'' tema para Golden Time (2012) Programas de TV * 2017: '''Guerrilla Date (KBS, 2017) * '''2017: Show Me The Money 6 (Mnet) (productor junto con DEAN ) * 2017: Happy Together (TV Show) (Ep. 480) Brother Special (junto a TaeWoon) * 2016: Happy Together (TV Show) (Ep.441) Close Friends Special (junto a Choi Tae Joon) *'2016: 'Radio Star (Ep. 491) *'2016: 'Infinity Challenge (Ep. 472 y 475) *'2016:' Celebrity Bromance ( Junto a Choi Tae Joon) *'2016:' Running Man (SBS, Ep.299) *'2016:' The Collaboration (China) *'2015:' Umpretty Rapstar Vol. 2 (Juez Invitado) *'2015:' Show Me The Money 4 (Mnet) (Como juez) *'2015:' Unpretty Rapstar (Productor) *'2014:' 5 Minutes Before Chaos *'2014:' Show! Music Core - (Como MC) *'2012:' MTV "The Show" - (Como MC junto a P.O) *'2011:' SBS/MTV "Studio C" - (MC junto a Sang Chu y Shorry J de Mighty Mouth) Programas de Radio *'2012:' Younha's Starry Night Radio - (Junto a Jae Hyo y Park Kyung) *'2013:' FM Date Discografía 'Álbum' 'Mini Álbum' 'Single' Colaboraciones *Sam Kim - It's You (Feat.Zico) (2018) *Crush - Cereal (Feat. ZICO) (2018) *ELO - Osaka (Feat. Zico) (2018) *Swings - Keep Going (Feat. BewhY, nafla, ZICO) (Prod. By IOAH) (2018) *Penomeco - L.I.E (Prod. ZICO) (2018) *Tae Yang - Tonight (feat. Zico) (2017) *Dynamic Duo - 야유회 (feat. Zico) (2015) *DEAN - Pour Up (feat. Zico) (2015) *Paloalto - 거북선 Remix (Feat. G2, B-Free, Okasian & ZICO) (2015) *f(x) - Traveler (feat. Zico) (2015) *Crush - Oasis (feat. Zico) (2015) *Bobby & Olltii - 그 XX (feat. ZICO de Block B) (2014) *Park Bo Ram - Beautiful (feat. Zico de Block B) (2014) *Hyorin - Red Lipstick (feat. ZICO de Block B) (2013) *Fana - Show StopperS Remix (Bonus Track) (feat. Andup & Gganmo & Louie & Ugly Duck & TakeOne & Psycoban & ZICO & DJ Wegun) (CD Only) (2013) *FAME-J - 자존심 (feat. Zico, Okasian, New Champ, San E, 조현아) (2012) *Geeks - 숨이차 (Remix) (feat. Ugly Duck & Fana & Zion.T & Crucial Star & Zico & DJ Dopsh) (2012) *JJK - Give & Take (feat. Zico) (2012) *Giriboy - 계획적인 여자 (feat. Gganmo & Zico de Block B) (2012) *J'Kyun - Hot MC (feat. Zico) (2011) *ZoPD - Thrilla (feat. Zico, Park Kyung & Hanhae) (2011) *Verbal Jint - 원숭이띠 미혼남 (Feat. Zico de Block B) (2011) *Jung Seul Gi - 주변인 (Song ver.) (Feat. Zico de Block B) (2010) Composiciones *Super Junior - 2YA2YAO! (2020) *X1 - Move (X1 Ver.) (2019) *PRODUCE X 101 - Move (2019) *BIBI - 언제 어디서 무엇을 어떻게 (2019) *Sam Kim - It's You (Feat.Zico) (2018) *O3ohn - Shine Your Star (Prod. by ZICO) (2018) *Crush - Cereal (Feat. ZICO) (2018) *Triple Position - Kangaroo (Prod. ZICO) (2018) *ELO - Osaka (Feat. Zico) (2018) *Swings - Keep Going (Feat. BewhY, nafla, ZICO) (Prod. By IOAH) (2018) *HAON - Graduation (Feat. Vinxen, Webster B) (2018) *Penomeco - L.I.E (Prod. ZICO) (2018) *Block B - Don't Leave (2018) *Kang Seung Yoon & Mino - Door (2017) *Block B - 일방적이야 (2017) *Block B - Shall We Dance (2017) *Block B - My Zone (2017) *Tae Yang - Tonight (feat. Zico) (2017) *PSY - I LUV IT (2017) *Block B - YESTERDAY (2017) *Kim Se Jeong - Flower Road (Prod. por ZICO) (2016) *Mighty Mouth - NICE 2 MEET U (Prod. por ZICO) (feat. Soya) (2016) *Block B - Walkin' In The Rain (2016) *Block B - It Was Love (2016) *Block B - Toy (2016) *Block B - A Few Years Later (2016) *BASTARZ - Zero For Conduct (2015) *Dynamic Duo - 야유회 (feat. Zico) (2015) *DEAN - Pour Up (feat. Zico) (2015) *f(x) - Traveler (feat. Zico) (2015) *Block B - HER (2015) *Crush - Oasis (feat. Zico) (2015) *Block B - Jackpot (2014) *Bobby & Olltii - 그 XX (feat. ZICO de Block B) (2014) *Block B - Be the light (2013) *Block B - Very Good (2013) *Park Bo Ram - Beautiful (feat. Zico de Block B) (2013) *Hyorin - Red Lipstick (feat. ZICO de Block B) (2013) *Block B - Mental Breaker (Acappella Version) (2012) *Block B - Nillili Mambo (Acappella Version) (2012) *Block B - Halo (2012) *Block B - Did You or Did You Not? (2012) *Block B - Dreams Come True (2012) *Block B - Movie's Over (2012) *Block B - No Joke (2012) *Block B - Mental Breaker (2012) *Block B - Nillili Mambo (2012) *Block B - 11:30 (2012) Videos Musicales *Sam Kim - It's You (Feat.Zico) (2018) *Crush - Cereal (Feat. ZICO) (2018) *Penomeco - L.I.E (2018) *VASCO - Whoa Ha ! (2015) *Jay Park - MOMMAE (2015) Tour *'Zico "King Of The Zungle" Tour 2018' **11 y 12 Agosto - Seúl, Corea del Sur - SK Olympic Handball Gymnasium **01 y 02 Septiembre - Tokyo, Japón - Tokyo Dome City Hall **26 Septiembre - Madrid, España - Sala Riviera **28 Septiembre - Londres, Inglaterra - O2 Shepherd's Bush Empire **30 Septiembre - Berlín, Alemania -'' Columbiahalle'' **03 Octubre - Varsovia, Polonia - Progresia **06 Octubre - Ámsterdam, Países Bajos - Melkweg **07 Octubre - Moscú, Rusia - Glavclub **21 Octubre - Los Ángeles, EEUU - The Novo **24 Octubre - San Francisco, EEUU ''- The Warfield'' **''26 Octubre -'' Chicago, EEUU - The Vic Theatre **28 Octubre - Nueva York, EEUU - Playstation Theater **18 Noviembre - Hong Kong, China - Kitec Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo:' Block B **'Posición: '''Líder, Rapero y Bailarín. * '''Grupo:' FANXY CHILD ** Posición: Líder y Rapero. *'Educación:' **Asistió al Music High School Seúl. **Graduado con honores de la universidad Dong Ah Institute of Media and Arts. * Religión: Cristiano y Católico * Nombre Fanclub Oficial: COMMON. *'Hobbies:' Comprar, dibujar, leer y ver comedias americanas, coleccionar artículos de moda. *'Especialidades:' Rap freestyle, componer, usar líneas melódicas. *'Significado del nombre:' el nombre Jiho (지호) es John en coreano, se llama así por el apóstol Juan. *Fue trainee de SM Entertainment. *El Mixtape "ZICO ON THE BLOCK" fue personalmente escrito, grabado y mezclado por él mismo en sólo dos semanas *En el 2012 se le diagnosticaron nódulos en la garganta, por lo que no pudo participar activamente en las promociones de "Nanlina" en Japón. Debiendo mantener reposo en su casa *Tuvo la oportunidad de participar en "SCOTCH VIP - Finale 2011 (feat. JAY MOON, MINO, YAMMO, VEE X KILLA, 한해, 박경, 콸라, ZICO)." Canción producida por los mismos, en una colaboración con Lime de HELLOVENUS quien se dedicaba a componer antes de su debut oficial. *Zico asistió al funeral de una BBC por el trágico accidente del Ferry Sewol. Los miembros de la familia de la chica sabían que era gran fan de Zico y gracias a un conocido, éste fue capaz de contactar con el mánager de Block B. Zico asistió al funeral de la chica y consoló a la familia. *En el primer concierto de Block B "2014 BLOCKBUSTER", en el solo stage de Zico, éste añadió un verso extra a su canción "I'm Still Fly" dedicado a la fan que murió en el Ferry Sewol. * Compuso la letra y produjo el reciente éxito de BASTARZ (Sub unidad de Block B) "Conduct ZERO". * Zico hizo una aparición en la canción "Stay In Shanghai" del grupo femenino Wink, el 19 de Febrero en Inkigayo. * Zico fue escogido para ser el co-anfitrión de "The Show" de SBS-MTV junto a P.O. * Hizo un cameo en el MV "Officially Missing You Too" de So You y Geeks . * En Diciembre se anunció que Zico estaba ayudando a producir el tercer mini-álbum de D-Unit. En 2012 Zico entro también en el Instituto Dong-Ah de Medios de Comunicación y Artes como un estudiante de primer año en la licenciatura de interpretación. * En Junio, Hyo Min (T-ARA), publicó su mini-álbum "Make Up" cuyas letras fueron un supuesto plagio de algunas de las canciones de los mixtapes de Zico. Ella negó las acusaciones, alegando que eran un homenaje y que tenía el permiso de Zico para utilizarlas. Ella no lo acreditó como compositor de su mini-álbum. * Produjo la canción de Kim Se Jeong "Flower Road", la cual ha sido todo un éxito, posicionándose #1 en las listas de música y obteniendo 9 veces un All-Kill. * Fue uno de los productores de Show Me The Money 6 junto a Dean. * Produjo el sencillo I LUV IT del 8th Album - 4x2=8 de PSY * Cuando le preguntaron acerca de su nombre artístico el explicó: “Se transformó a partir de mi verdadero nombre Ji Ho. Mi apodo durante mis días escolares fue Zico. Me especialicé en arte, y cuando fui a estudiar en Japón, algunas de las personas de mi clase de arte me llamaban Zico. Eso se me quedó en la cabeza y se convirtió en mi nombre artístico” *El 23 de noviembre, se informó que el contrato de Zico con Seven Seasons ha llegado a su fin. Una fuente de la industria afirmó que se estaría separando tanto de la agencia como de Block B, con supuestos planes para establecer una agencia individual y regresar como solista el próximo año. *En una reciente entrevista a P.O, a principios de 2019, este aclaro que Zico a pesar de no estar ya con Seven Seasons el todavia era parte del grupo. *Logro All kil y perfect all-kill en los charts coreanos con su canción "Any Song". *"Any Song" rompio el record de mas horas con perfect all-kill en Ichart, superando Love Scenario de iKON (quien contaba con 204 horas en 2018) Enlaces * Instagram * Twitter * Perfil (nate) Galería Ziico01.jpg Zico02.jpg Zico03.jpg Zico04.jpg Zico05.jpg Zico06.jpg Zico07.jpg Zico08.jpg Videografía Archivo:지코 (ZICO) - TOUGH COOKIE (터프쿠키) Official Music Video|Tough Cookie Zico - Well Done|Well Done (Feat. Ja Mezz) ZICO - Yes or No|Yes or No 지코(ZICO) - Boys and Girls (Feat. Babylon) Official Music Video|Boys And Girls (Feat. Babylon) Zico - Eureka|Eureka (Feat. Zion.T) Zico - Pride And Prejudice|Pride And Prejudice (Feat. Suran) Zico - Veni Vidi Vici|Veni Vidi Vici (Feat. DJ Wegun) 지코(ZICO) - 너는 나 나는 너 (I am you, you are me) Official Music Video|I Am You, You Are Me Colaboraciones Hyolyn x Zico x Paloalto - Dark Panda|Hyolyn x Zico x Paloalto - Dark Panda 2017 월간 윤종신 2월호 윤종신 (Jong Shin Yoon), 지코 (ZICO) - Wi-Fi (With ZICO) MV| Jong Shin Yoon & Zico - Wi-Fi Categoría:KOZ Entertainment Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KProductor Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KMC Categoría:KSolista2014